


They Say "Who's That Guy?" (Even When I'm Being Called)

by RyuuseiRiderJackie



Series: Rider!Izuku One Shots [4]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Cyborg Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, What Else Do I Tag With Please Tell Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuseiRiderJackie/pseuds/RyuuseiRiderJackie
Summary: UA University Student Kyoka Jiro's life changed one December night, when she met a man in armor on a motorcycle.
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku
Series: Rider!Izuku One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	They Say "Who's That Guy?" (Even When I'm Being Called)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do another Rider!IzuJirou story, but I didn't want to make an OOOzuku fic, because I just don't have the inspiration for Gotta Keep It Real yet. 
> 
> So, here's this story where Izuku is a recolored Kamen Rider 3/Sangou, because, pardon my french, that suit fucks.
> 
> Title and bit at the end come from Who's That Guy, the theme of Kamen Rider Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3.

“Izukuuuuuuuu.” Kyoka whines, her arms outstretched so her hands can grasp the other end of the small table in front of her, her chin resting against its surprisingly soft wooden surface. “I need coffeeeee…”

“I’m working on it.” The greenette replies, his eyes rolling in spite of the smile on his face. “But it’s not exactly like I get as much sleep as you do.”

“Oh, please. Like you even need that much to begin with, Mister-Modified-Human.” Kyoka replies, lifting herself off the table with a sigh. “Besides, the news didn’t report any sightings of the Vile Mist, so there was no need to patrol last night. You could have spent the whole night getting beauty rest if you wanted.”

Izuku gives his own sigh, grabbing a cup from underneath his counter. “I don’t know if I could have. Besides, you have a point in your first sentence. It’s best I use the fact I have shorter bouts of sleep to patrol more often. It’s not like anyone else can down the V.O.L.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Kyoka pouts, watching as Izuku pours her drink into the cup. The young man walks over and places her drink in front of her, getting a smile from the girl. “In any case, how about we change the subject to something… Lighter. Have you gotten the project for Aizawa’s class done?”

“The poem that turns into the chorus of an original song, right? Yeah, I took care of it a couple nights ago, before the fight with the Chainsaw Nomu. I submitted the poem portion to the radio station already, so have fun reading that when that gets to the top. I just need to send the lyrics themselves to Aizawa.” Izuku smiles, pulling out his own cup and making his own cup.

“Ugh, that’s right. I have another shift today, don’t I?” Kyoka moans, a small chuckle leaving Izuku’s lips in response. “Oh sure, laugh at my pain. You’re not the one who has to deal with artsy film students complaining that you read their masterpiece of writing in the wrong tone of voice.”

“That Mineta guy again?” Izuku asks, getting an exasperated groan in response.

“I swear, that little shit exists solely to get on my nerves! He’s convinced he’s the next coming of whoever the most recent artsy film fucker is, he’s a massive perv to all of my friends, and he keeps putting his hair in this weird ball pattern and dying it purple, because he thinks grapes are sexy!” Kyoka runs her fingers through hair, getting close to clutching at it in anger, before letting out an annoyed sigh. “How the fuck are grapes sexy? That doesn’t make any sense!”

Izuku tugs at his bottom lip for a moment, before the lightbulb in his head goes off, a small chuckle leaving his lips, causing Kyoka to look at him in confusion. “You know those scenes in movies and cartoons, where the guy is on a couch or hammock, with the girls surrounding him with fans, and one girl is feeding him?” Kyoka nods, confusion still apparent on her face. “What fruit is he usually being fed?”

Kyoka looks away for a few seconds, her eyes darting back and forth for a couple moments, before the circuit completes itself in her head. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” She yells, Izuku falling over himself as he begins to laugh.

The door to the small coffee shop opens, the chiming of the bells alerting the two to another arrival. Izuku looks up, his laughter beginning to wind down. “Welcome, welcome! Have a seat, I’ll be right with you!”

The customer nods, sitting down at the table closest to them.

Izuku approaches them, a menu in his hands. “Welcome to the Nascita Cafe!”

“How may I help you?”

* * *

_ Musutafu is home to quite possibly, the most prolific University in the entire world: UA. _

_ People from all walks of life come to apply, and all have different goals, but the unity of the students despite these classes are what sell the school. Students from STEM and the Arts are all connected in various ways, and have strong bonds through it all. It’s not odd to find a theatrical arts students discussing the intricacies of a recent playwright’s work with a student who had just been conversing about the recent invention of a black hole studying device. Truly, it is a shining pinnacle of what school’s can be. _

_...Of course, with such blinding light, there is bound to be darkness as well. _

_ Five years ago, late at night, people had begun to go missing, following the appearance of a sickly greenish-yellow fog that the media had taken to calling Vile Mist. Most don’t realize it or remember it, but for those who do, they know that it is not the mist itself that takes you… _

_ It is the people who lurk within it. _

_ Vilified Operations League, or The V.O.L for short, are a group of people with one goal in mind: World Domination. Which, yeah, on the surface sounds ludicrous, but they have the tech, power, and possibly the knowledge needed to do so. _

_ Thirty-six people went missing, and of that number, only one ever returned: Izuku Midoriya. An unassuming guy with a dream of making people smile. He was the last person to go missing those five years ago, and when he returned, he looked like he had gone through hell. He was covered in blood, his eyes were shadowed, and he hadn’t eaten for days. _

_ But he had also changed. He had become faster, stronger, more durable, and generally… Superhuman. _

_ This is because the V.O.L had been experimenting on the people they were kidnapping, turning them into cybernetically and genetically enhanced creatures called Nomu’s. Izuku was their first foray into Fully Cybernetic enhancement… And their last. One of the members had betrayed them, and set Izuku free before he could be brainwashed by the group. _

_ In response to the other members' kindness, he destroyed their lab. _

_ Years of research and technology, destroyed by a single person on a rampage. Based on a guess, it took them these five years to repair all of that tech, because the mist came back, and with it? The Nomu that were the missing people. _

_ But Izuku had a solution. His tech was made to destroy the enhancements in case they had ever gone rogue, and if that was the case… He could not only save the people from being Nomu’s, but also save people before they were kidnapped to be turned into the creatures. _

_ And that was how I met the man… _

_ The man known as the Kamen Rider. _

* * *

**_Four Months Ago…_ **

“This  _ fucking _ sucks.” Kyoka spoke to herself rubbing her arms to stay warm in the air of the cold December night.

In order to help pay for her tuition, Kyoka had taken up a job in the school’s radio station, which she thought would actually be pretty good. She was going for a musical production degree anyways, so working there might lead to some good experience! No. No it did not.

Because UA had a dumbass tradition started by one Nemuri Fucking Kayama in her freshman year, where if you were a freshman and you worked at the station, your job was to read student submitted poetry. Fine, whatever, okay. At the beginning of the year, it was fine, because most of it was leftover from students who had graduated last year, and was actually good. But when you got into the later months, freshman looking for spots of glory started submitting left and right, and there were only so many times that Kyoka could look at some asswipe’s artsy attempt to get their rocks off with some other random schmuck. 

The only freshman so far to actually get her respect was an anonymous submitter going by the pen name of ‘The Hopper’. He was the only one to actually understand that poetry was supposed to actually be something enjoyable to read.

Kyoka was getting off topic in her own head though. Where was she going? Right, she fucking hates her job right now, because the head of the radio, Mister Yamada, forgot his car keys in the station, and Kyoka just happened to be the only person available to help.

Damn her kind heart for getting her into this mess. She should learn to be more like that explosively loud blonde guy from the culinary class, who doesn’t take shit from anyone except for his boyfriend. (Not that she’d take shit from a boyfriend if she had one). Nonetheless, she has the car keys, all she needs to do now is get back to the dorms, hand them to Yamada, and be on her merry way to sleep. She has finals coming up dammit, and she does not want to deal with sleep deprivation.

And then she feels a tingle up her spine, her gut twists, and her mind is screaming that  _ something is wrong, wrong, wrong, wrongwrongwrongwrongwrongwrong- _ Kyoka turns around, her eyes shrinking at the sight of the sickly green-yellow fog rolling up through the buildings. ‘No, that’s not right! The news didn’t report that the mist was coming out tonight, did it?! My phone would have- I forgot my phone in my room!’ Kyoka panicked in her mind, before turning back around and changing her walking speed to  _ running _ . ‘It’s fine, it's fine! I just need to get inside before the mist catches up to me, and I’ll be safe! Oh god, what was the last thing I said to my family? I said that I loved them, right? I know dad can be overprotective, but he means well, and mom’s a tease, but that’s because she loves me and- No, I’m not dying here!’

Kyoka tries to pick up her pace more, but the Vile Mist is getting closer and closer, and finally, just a few meters from her dorm building’s back door, the mist fully clouds her vision, and  _ something grabs her leg. _

Kyoka falls to the ground, snow catching her fall, but she isn’t thankful for that, since she’s currently being dragged away. “NO! NO, PLEASE!” She screams, hands clawing at the snow, tears rolling down her face. The thing around her leg spins her around, placing her on her back, and she  _ sees _ the thing dragging her.

The... _ Thing _ is primarily a light black in coloration, a beak like protrusion with teeth fanged and bared, pink scars surrounding it’s muscular arms, legs, and torso. The only article of clothing it wears is a tan pair of shorts, ripped at the knees, maybe implying that they were once actually a pair of pants. Black whip-like tendrils sprout from its arms, as one wraps around Kyoka’s leg, the whip appendage pulling itself back into the creature's body as Kyoka is pulled further.

‘Mom, Dad… I love you!’ Kyoka closes her eyes, tears still rolling down her face.

**_VRRRRMMMM_ **

The whirring of an engine makes Kyoka open her eyes, as a blur of black, green, and white whiz past her, the sudden figure driving over the tentacle, cutting it apart, and freeing Kyoka. The figure skids to a halt, his foot planted against the snowy bank.

The figure rides a futuristic look white motorcycle, red racing stripes along the side. The person themself is adorned in primarily black armor, with bits of dark green on his mouth plate, torso covering, gauntlet, gloves, and boots. Red lines trail down his legs and upper arms, the eyes of the helmet shining in a ruby light, a scarf of the same color around his neck. Around his wrist and ankles, silver bands, with broken chains attached to them. At his waist lies a red banded belt, a fan in the middle, with two silver rockets on the side.

“ **No means no, buddy. I suggest you back away from the pretty lady, before I take away your enhancements, like the nine I’ve fought before you.** ” The man speaks, stepping off of his motorcycle. He slams a fist into an open palm, a burst of air gusting out from the impact.

The creature lets out a furious screech, slamming its ginormous fists on the ground, before making a mad paced dash for the armored man. The man drags a foot forwards, his palm moving to face forwards, as he rears back his fist. The creature leaps into the air, fist held in a hand as it attempts to land a hammer punch… Only for the figure to launch their fist into the creature's stomach, sparks flying from the impact.

The monster lands back on the ground with a muffled thud, thanks to the snow, its feet gripping at the ground beneath the frozen blanket. The armored figure slowly approaches the rapidly moving best, kicking out his leg in a sidekick once the creature is within range. A small scoff leaves the armored combatant, before he repeatedly kicks the monster, a red energy surrounding his boot.

“ **Well, I was planning on taking the enhancements anyway. You’ll thank me later.** ” The masked man speaks, taking his leg back, as the beast wobbles in place, lost in a daze. The man walks back slowly, his gaze never leaving the creature, until he stops… The rockets on the side of his belt tilt themselves, as he suddenly runs forwards, the small propulsion devices igniting, as his fist is wrapped in crimson waves of energy. “ **RIDER PUNCH!** ” He shouts, jumping up, before gliding back down, his fist flying out, as it makes contact with the creature's chest, going right through.

The man pulls his fist back out as he lands on the ground, a person held within his grasp. The body of the creature falls apart into dust, as the man holds the other person up high, their body shining in a crimson light, that slowly pulls its way inside of the fighter. “ **Now, let’s get you to a hospital.** ” The man tosses the person over his shoulder, attention turning to Kyoka. “ **And you… I don’t think I have enough room on the NeoCyclone to carry a third person. Might need to call in the Tri…** ”

Kyoka looks at the man in awe, before shaking her head, snapping out of her thoughts. “Uh, n-no, I’m okay. All that thing did was wrap that tentacle around me.” She says, getting up and off of the ground. The fog begins to clear away, returning the brightly lit walkway to her dorm building. “W-what about you?”

“ **Oh, he uh, never really hit me, so I’m actually doing pretty good for once. Must have been one of the earlier Nomu’s…** ” The man goes quiet towards the end, before shaking his head. “ **In any case, I do at least recommend getting inside and looking at the leg. Never know what it could have been carrying… Not until I analyze what the modification was exactly, but that’s a whole day, and… N-nevermind, this is probably going over your head. Look, come to the Nascita Cafe tomorrow after classes. I’ll see if anything happened with this stuff.** ” The man turns, heading towards his bike, getting on in a jump. “ **See you then, Jiro.** ” The man revs the bike, before zooming off, a snowdust pile kicked up by the suddenly zooming engine.

“W-wait-!” Kyoka calls out, reaching out for the man, but it’s too late. He’s already gone.

“How did he know my name…?”

* * *

The night passed, Kyoka gave Yamada his keys (making sure he would never forget them again), and went through classes the next day. All in all, everything was as normal as usual… Except for the fact that every few minutes, her mind would wander back to the events of the night before.

Nascita Cafe… Doesn’t someone in one of her music classes work there…? Yeah, it was the double major guy, Mi… Midoriko? No, it was… Midoriya! Izuku Midoriya, green hair, keeps to himself mostly, and is admittedly pretty cute. Kyoka doesn’t mind him. Maybe she should ask him for directions, since she only knows that the place is close to campus.

“Hey, Midoriya!” Kyoka calls out to the guy after the final class of the day, the boy flinching at the sudden call of his name.

“Oh, J-Jiro. Can I help you?” He asks, head tilted to the side, like a confused puppy.

“Yeah, I was wondering if you could give me directions to Nascita. I have a… Prior arrangement to meet someone there, but I don’t exactly know where it is.” Kyoka scratches at the back of her head, a bit embarrassed to be asking for help.

“I mean, I could just take you there, i-if you want? I have a shift after school, pretty much, every day.” Izuku says, putting his bright yellow backpack on. “I mean, I was-”

“Oh, really? Dude, that’s… That means a lot. Thanks.” Kyoka says, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. “Wait, I didn’t know you drove.”

“Oh, well, most people don’t really talk to me, so…” Izuku moves his hand to the side, his eyes glancing away as well. “In any case, you might want to drop your stuff off at your dorm first. That’s what I usually do anyways, since it just weighs me down on my bike.”

“Bike? You said you’d drive me there.” Kyoka asks with a tilt of her head.

“I did. But I didn’t say it was a bicycle either.”

* * *

Kyoka walks out of her dorm building with a slack jaw, as she sees Izuku roll up on a  _ very _ familiar looking motorcycle, the boy tilting up his visor. “You coming?” He asks, a chipper tone in his voice, as he holds up a spare helmet in the hand not currently gripping the throttle.

“Uh, y-yeah!” Kyoka says, speed walking her way over. She grabs the helmet, putting it on, before getting behind Izuku, wrapping her arms around his torso to hold on, and despite his soft face, there is a marble chest under his shirt. Where does this guy work out?!

“Let’s go.” Izuku says, revving the engine, and the two are off.

It takes only a few minutes to get to the cafe, a kind looking woman with hair similar to the boy’s wiping down a window outside as they roll up. Izuku parks the bike next to the building, the two students getting off of the bike before approaching the woman. “I’m here mom!”

“Oh, Izuku! Goodness, I was beginning to wonder when- Oh, hello there dear.” The woman looks at Kyoka, a smile gracing her features. “Who might you be?”

“I’m, uh, Kyoka Jiro, ma’am. I’m one of Midoriya’s classmates. It’s nice to meet you.” Kyoka bows, a small chuckle leaving the woman’s throat.

“Oh please dear, no need to be formal. I’m Inko, and I request you call me as such. Now come inside, let’s get you something to drink, friend discount price.” Inko says, waving for the couple of young adults to come inside, before pausing, and turning to look at Izuku. “Oh, the news says that the Vile Mist might be coming out again tonight dear. I know you encountered a Nomu last night, but be careful just in case they decided to put another one out already.”

“I know, I always am.” Izuku nods, and Kyoka looks between the two in confusion.

“How do you know that word?” Kyoka asks, looking at Izuku in confusion. “Were you saved by that masked guy too?”

Izuku tilts his head in return, looking at Inko for a moment, before looking back to Kyoka. “I haven’t exactly been keeping this a secret from people. They just never really connect the dots.” He says back to her, and Kyoka narrows her eyes. She looks back at Izuku’s motorcycle, then back to Izuku, then the bike, Izuku, bike, Izuku, bike, sudden belt on Izuku’s waist, bike- Belt?

Kyoka looks at the belt, then Izuku’s smirking face, and then the belt.

“...WHAT?!”

* * *

**_Present Day…_ **

And it’s been like that since. Izuku wasn’t kidding, saying that he wasn’t keeping his identity a secret. He figured that since most people don’t believe that the ‘Kamen Rider’ exists to begin with, it’s easier to hide in plain sight, than to just hide in general. It’s worked so far at least.

And, of course, other things changed too. Kyoka and Izuku started hanging out more, both in and out of relation to Rider stuff, and eventually Izuku just… Asked her out. (Of course she said yes, she’s not insane.) Izuku started learning more about their adversaries, and in turn the V.O.L became more desperate as time went on, actually sending out their generals to fight on some rare occasions.

But, those are all stories for other times. For now-

“And now, it’s time for Poetry Corner with Kyoka Jiro. Take it away, listener.” Yamada points at the girl, an eye roll from her in response as she looks over the single page submitted for this session’s reading, a smile forming in response.

“This is ‘Who’s That Guy?’, by The Hopper.” She says, clearing her throat away from the mic. “ _ They say ‘Who’s That Guy?’, even when I’m being called. Which I’ll leave behind to the future. I will carve through the passing by present, and it shall forever-ever never… Disappear. _ ”

“Another instant classic from our anonymous submitter, Hopper. Man, I’d love to meet you someday to learn more about your writing process. I still think about your first submission, Re-Ray, pretty much everyday. In any case, moving on we’ve got some chill tune coming at you from-” Kyoka tunes out the voice of Yamada as she continues to look at the paper before her.

Who’s That Guy?

  
  
  
  
  
  


He’s just the Kamen Rider, is all.

**Author's Note:**

> We get some fluff at the beginning and end, with some action there in the middle, which I think really balances this all out. This is actually a story I think that I could potentially turn into a multi-chapter story, but I think I would have put Wishing Stars and SSHA on hiatus to do that (well, SSHA is close to being announced as on Hiatus as is...). 
> 
> But really, that's up to both myself... And you all. Is this something you all would like to see more of? Let me know down below, or at the tumblr (@shootingstarheroacademia). And I have a discord if anyone is interested in that.
> 
> Not much else to say after that. I have an idea for another more main universe focused IzuJirou one-shot, set about three years after 1-A graduates. I don't want to say much, but I will say that it will be heavily inspired by a certain song about lost love from a certain video game franchise... May or may not be about being a fool...


End file.
